Senseless
by Na Kashiwagi
Summary: Aku mungkin hanya satu di antara jutaan manusia yang memiliki harapan dan impian. Namun, mengapa harus aku yang mengambil jalan ini? Siapa yang harus kusalahkan? Takdir? atau kebodohanku sendiri? yang jelas, segalanya takkan lagi mudah.
1. Chapter 1

_Katakan bahwa dunia berpihak padamu...  
>Biar aku yang jadi penentang...<br>Katakan bahwa dunia selalu mendukungmu..  
>Maka aku yang akan hancurkan...<br>Dan ingatlah bahwa kau yang membuatku begini...  
>Maka takkan kulepas meski kau mengelak...<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Senseless

1

Hentakan musik membahana di seluruh sisi ruangan kedap suara bernuansa remang dengan lampu yang berkelip bergantian. Membuat mata senantiasa berakomodasi betrulang kali diikuti detak jantung yang terus mengikuti dentuman musik yang memekakkan telinga. Bagi orang yang tak terbiasa mungkin akan merasakan siksaan bertubi, namun bagi manusia penikmat gemerlapnya malam, ini adalah surga dunia.

Semakin malam suasana semakin ramai. Berbagai macam jenis manusia berkumpul menjadi satu di atas lantai dansa, menikmati hingar-bingar malam yang semakin membuai tiap insan.

Di sudut lain nampak seorang pria tengah menikmati secangkir minuman beralkohol rendah ditemani beberapa wanita berpakaian kurang pantas. Ekspresinya nampak datar menangapi sentuhan-sentuhan genit wanita-wanita tak bermoral di sekitarnya. Kemejanya nampak kusut sekusut wajahnya yang nampak sedikit muram meski disembunyikan. Ya, hari ini suasana hatinya memang sedang kurang baik.

Angannya berkelana menuju memori pertengkarannya dengan sang istri pagi tadi. Mengawali rasa lelahnya bahkan sebelum memulai hari. Belum lagi tumpukan dokumen yang menyambutnya ramah sejak awal memasuki kantornya yang telah menjadi rumah kedua baginya. Bahkan terasa lebih nyaman dibanding rumahnya sendiri.

Sejujurnya rumah tangga pria dewasa dengan segudang kekayaan yang tak terhitung nilainya itu kini tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Sejak awal pernikahan, rumah tangga yang mereka bangun memang tak pernah berlandaskan cinta. Tak heran, menginjak tahun ke-lima keharmonisan yang selama ini disandiwarakan benar-benar tak sanggup lagi dipertahankan. Sasuke Uchiha, dengan segala kehebatan yang dimilikinya, justru tak sanggup mempertahankan apa yang menjadi haknya untuk dimiliki. Cinta.

Beberapa kali Sasuke nampak menepis jemari yang berusaha menyentuh tubuhnya lebih dalam, diraihnya jas yang sendari tadi tersampir di bahu sofa, bermaksud segera meninggalkan tempat laknat yang memabukkan itu.

"Aku baru datang, kenapa buru-buru?" tanya salah seorang wanita penghibur langganan eksekutif muda itu –yang baru saja muncul dari dalam kerumunan manusia. Ia nampak begitu menggoda dengan pakaian serba minim membalut tubuhnya, sedangkan rambut kecoklatannya dibiarkan tergerai bebas.

"Hn, kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama," jawab Sasuke enteng dengan tatapan yang seolah dibuat sebal. "Aku akan kembali lagi lain waktu," sambungnya cepat ketika mendapati wajah gadis manis di hadapannya yang kini nampak murung.

"Haah...kau mulai betah di rumah rupanya," sindir Matsuri yang hanya ditangapi senyuman kecut Sasuke. Ia tahu, pria di hadapannya ini tak pernah tahan berada seharian di rumahnya, mengingat sang istri selalu menariknya kedalam pertengkaran yang melelahkan.

Baru saja hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar, sebuah suara benda yang dibanting menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Pandangannya tertumpu pada tubuh seorang gadis belia yang jatuh tersungkur tak jauh dari sebuah meja tamu. Pecahan gelas dan botol bir nampak berceceran di seekitar tubuhnya, sedangkan gadis itu nampak menunduk ketakutan. Rambutnya yang mencolok menyita perhatian Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang untuk melayaninya! Kenapa kau malah lari?" teriak salah seorang pria bertubuh tambun dengan wajah sangarnya. Kemarahan terlihat jelas dari kilatan matanya dan senyuman bengisnya. "Kau memang harus diberi pelajaran!" bentaknya sembari mengangkat salah sebuah botol kaca di tangan kanannya.

"Hentikan!" sentak Sasuke dengan nada rendah namun menusuk. Ia kini berdiri berjarak tiga meter dari tempat kejadian. Suasana riuh kini berubah menjadi tegang. Semua mata memperhatikan dengan seksama pertikaian yang kini tengah terjadi. Bahkan dengan sengaja sang DJ menghentikan alunan melodi yang awalnya menghentak lantai dansa.

Entah untuk alasan apa, pria tambun itu nampak ketakutan menatap Sasuke yang kini berjalan semakin mendekat. "Tu..tuan Uchiha?" sapa sang pria terbata sembari membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke dingin sementara Matsuri yang semula berdiri di belakangnya menghampiri tubuh sang gadis yang mungkin masih berusia sekitar delapan belas tahun. Gadis itu nampak ketakutan saat Matsuri berusaha membantunya berdiri.

"Dia hanya gadis ingusan yang baru bergabung tuan. Maaf jika kelalaiannya membuat Anda kurang nyaman," jawab sang pria berkilah.

"Gadis ingusan?" tanya Sasuke tak paham.

"Gadis tolol itu sepakat untuk menjual keperawanannya. Tapi malah kabur dan mencederai pelanggan kami," lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"Aku tak pernah menyepakatinya," triak sang gadis putus asa.

Sasuke memandangnya iba. Gadis itu masih sangat belia. Tubuhya yang ranum dipamerkan dengan sengaja dibalik pakaian minim yang sama sekali tak mampu menutupi lekuk tubuhnya. Sasuke melemparkan jasnya pada Matsuri dan memberikan tanda untuk menutupi tubuh gadis yang masih nampak ketakutan itu.

Sasuke nampak berfikir sejenak. Pikirannya menimbang-nimbang cara terbaik untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu dari kelamnya dunia gemerlap. matanya memandang meneliti pada gadis belia yang menyita perhatiannya. Dirinya yang seorang eksekutif muda dan dengan mudah mendapatkan gadis manapun, mengapa tertarik dengan seorang gadis yang tak jelas asal-usulnya ini?

Tidak...gadis ini terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Terlalu menarik..

"Berapa harga gadis itu?" tanya Sasuke enteng, membuat setiap manusia di sana tersentak tak percaya. Tak terkecuali gadis yang kini menjadi dagangan.

"Anda tak bisa membelinya tuan. Sudah ada yang membelinya dengan harga tinggi."

"Kubayar tiga kali lipat," sahut Sasuke cepat.

Membayangkan nominal yang akan didapatkannya membuat pria tambun itu menelan ludah. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke memang tak pernah main-main. Berapapun akan dia berikan untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Hanya jika kau membayarnya tunai," jawab sang pria dengan senyuman liciknya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan cek dari dalam sakunya dan menuliskan nominal yang akan membuatmu pingsan atau bahkan mati muda jika tahu nilainya. Ini bahkan lebih dari harga yang seharusnya dibayarkan, membuat si pria tambun melongo memandangi cek yang kini berpindah tangan padanya.

"Gadis ini milikku sekarang," ucap Sasuke singkat sembari menarik lengan si gadis yang masih menatapnya tak percaya dan membawanya keluar dari klub malam diiringi tatapan takjub pengunjung lain.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke sesampainya mereka di dalam mobil yang kini melaju dengan kecepatan sedang meski jalanan nampak lenggang.

"Sakura...namaku Sakura," jawab si gadis masih dengan wajah yang disembunyikan.

Sasuke melirik sepintas gadis yang kini duduk di kursi penumpang sembari meremasi tangannya. Dipandanginya helaian rambut soft pink yang begitu menarik perhatian, tubuh yang baru tumbuh dengan kulit pualam yang menambah indahnya paras cantiknya. Serta sepasang emerald yang kini meliriknya malu-malu. Gadis ini, entah mengapa memunculkan sensasi aneh dalam diri Sasuke. Membuatnya gemas dan ingin memandangnya lebih lama. Apalagi aroma manis menyegarkan yang menguar dari tubuhnya dan menguasai indra pembau Sasuke, benar-benar gadis belia yang menggoda.

Sasuke meraih ponselnya dan mencari salah satu kontak dari ratusan nama dalam daftar. "Golden Apartement, tipe luxury, lantai 28," ucapnya singkat sebelum mematikan sambungan.

"Kemana kita hendak pergi tuan?" tanya Sakura pada pria yang berusia sekitar delapan tahun di atasnya.

"Kau akan tinggal di salah satu apartemenku," terang Sasuke sembari tetap menjaga konsentrasinya menyetir. "Ini, gunakan untuk membeli segala kebutuhanmu. Tagihannya akan langsung masuk ke rekeningku," ucapnya sembari menyerahkan sebuah kartu kredit.

Sakura memandang benda ajaib bak dewa bagi setiap wanita. Dengan ini ia bisa membeli apapun yang ia inginkan. Namun pikirannya tiba-tiba terusik dengan maksud dan tujuan pria di sampingnya. Dari penampilannya saja Sakura dapat menangkap bahwa pria ini bukanlah orang sembarangan. Pasti kebaikannya bukan tanpa maksud.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah alasanku membelimu, untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa aku menginginkanmu," ucapan Sasuke seolah menjawab pertanyaan dalam benak Sakura, membuat gadis itu tersentak bingung. "Dan jangan berharap kabur dariku sebelum aku bosan," tungkasnya mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Sakura hanya memandang pria di sampingnya nanar. Batinnya bergidik ngeri menyadari ia kini terjerumus dalam kandang macan setelah berhasil keluar dari mulut buaya.

###

Tak henti-hentinya Sakura dibuat takjub dengan interior ruangan yang tak bisa dibilang sederhana. Benar-benar apartemen mewah yang tak pernah berani diidamkannya. Berbagai fasilitas yang hanya pernah dilihatnya di televisi kini tersuguh di hadapannya. Ruangan itu didominasi warna coklat dan emas yang memberikan kesan mewah dan menenangkan. Hal berbeda justru terlihat dalam ruang tidur yang didominasi warna putih dengan berbagai hiasan kristal di atas meja di sudut ruangan. Nampak rangkaian bunga lily menghiasi sudut ruangan.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke memecahkan lamunan Sakura. Pria itu berdiri di belakangnya sembari perlahan mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang. Sakura merasakan tengkuknya meremang merasakan deru nafas Sasuke.

Dirasakannya pelukan Sasuke yang semakin mengerat, membuat Sakura sulit berfikir jernih. Sentuhan pria itu dalam setiap jengkal tubuhnya memuatnya terhipnotis, bahkan ia hanya pasrah ketika Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Sakura bahkan tak menolak saat Sasuke dengan sengaja mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Ia tak merasa takut maupun ragu memberikan celah pada pria yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu itu untuk memilikinya lebih dalam. Ia sadar ia tak dapat menolak pesona seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang telah membelinya dengan harga selangit. Baginya ini lebih baik ketimbang berada dalam bar dan melayani berbagai macam pria.

Entah sejak kapan, sekarang Sakura telah terbaring tak berdaya di bawah himpitan pria yang tak henti menciumi bibirnya dan kini beralih menyeasapi leher putihnya. Meninggalkan jejak kemerahan seolah menandakan gadis itu miliknya.

"Kau lebih nikmat dari yang kubayangkan sayaang.." bisik Sasuke menggoda, membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah.

Sakura mulai berusaha meronta saat dirasanya Sasuke mulai berusaha melucuti pakaiannya. Ia memang menikmati sentuhan Sasuke, namun rasanya belum siap untuk step selanjutnya. Berkali-kali Sakura berusaha mendorong dada bidang Sasuke meski berakhir sia-sia, mengingat ia mendorongnya setengah hati.

Rontaan Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin bernafsu. Bukannya menghentikan, ia justru semakin berusaha mengencarkan serangannya. Menyentuh setiap jengkal yang dapat tersentuh, mengecup setiap bagian yang sanggup diraihnya. Ini menyenangkan, membutakan pikirannya dan memacu nafsunya untuk terlampiaskan.

Jika saja tak disadarkan dengan raungan ponselnya, Sasuke takkan mungkin menghentikan aksi gilanya dengan gadis yang baru saja 'dibeli'nya. Dilihatnya nama kontak yang terpampang, memanggil-manggil dirinya untuk segera mengangkat.

"Sepertinya sampai sini dulu perkenalan kita," pamit Sasuke sembari menarik mundur tubuhnya dan merapikan kemeja kerjanya. "Besok akan datang beberapa orang yang akan mengantarkan pakaian untukmu. Ini ponsel, di dalamnya ada nomorku. Selalu katakan kemana kau akan pergi," terang Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Istirahatlah...kau pasti lelah," ucapnya sebelum mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya dan melangkah pergi, menghilang dibalik pintu kamar, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terbengong dengan nafas terengah.

"Hampir saja!" gumamnya pelan sebelum menarik selimut dan mencoba tidur. Sekilas air mata nampak mengalir dari sepasang mata sucinya. Jika bukan karena himpitan materi, ia tak mungkin terjerumus sedalam ini. Batinnya meraung saat menyadari ia hampir saja bercinta dengan seorang pria asing yang belum begitu dikenalnya. Bukankah ini sama bejatnya dengan menjual diri di klub malam?

Meski sadar apa yang dilakukannya menentang moral, Sakura bersyukur karena tak perlu lagi terombang-ambing di jalanan dan bekerja di bawah tekanan pria tambun yang hampir saja menjualnya pada seorang kakek-kakek mesum dengan harga rendah. Setidaknya Sasuke membayar mahal untuknya dan memberikan segala yang ia inginkan.

Untuk kali ini saja,biarkan Haruno Sakura menjadi sosok egois yang mementingkan materi.

###

Sakura tak percaya ketika terbangun dan membuka lemari pakaiannya. Beberapa pasang pakaian tergantung rapi dengan berbagai model dan warna yang entah bagaimana bisa sangat sesuai dengan selera fashionnya. Di atas meja makan telah tersuguh berbagai suguhan makanan yang menyambut paginya. Ia merasa seperti seorang putri yang amat dimanja.

'_...Sasuke Uchiha dikabarkan akan mengembangkan usaha bisnisnya...'_

Perhatian Sakura teralihkan ketika mendengar nama yang tak asing disebut-sebut dalam sebuah tayangan berita di televisi. Terlihat gambar bergerak seorang pria yang baru dikenalnya semalam dengan pakaian formal dan jas membalut tubuh bidangnya.

"Dia..."

'_...sayangnya hal ini tak lepas dari pemberitaan tentang pecahnya rumah tangganya dengan seorang model ternama Jepang,Yamanaka Ino anak dari salah seorang pengusaha...'_ Sakura tak mendengarkan lagi berita selanjutnya.

"Rumah tangga?" gumam Sakura lirih menyadari bahwa Sasuke adalah pria beristri.

Dipandangnya layar televisi yang kini menampilkan gambar seorang wanita dewasa dengan rambut pirang dan mata indahnya yang memukau. Busana elegan yang ia kenakan menunjukkan betapa berkelasnya wanita itu. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang berasal dari kalangan menengah kebawah.

Belum apa-apa, Sakura telah dihadapkan dengan dengan kenyataan yang membuatnya gamang. Takdir di hadapannya membuatnya tak mengerti. Ia kini merasa bagaikan seorang simpanan.

###

"Kalau bukan karena ayahku kau takkan bisa seperti sekarang! Ingat itu Sasuke!" bentak seorang wanita yang masih mengenakan gaun tidurnya kepada sang suami yang tengah menyibukkan diri dengan dasinya.

"Maksudmu hidup menyedihkan dengan seorang wanita penuh obsesi?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku memberimu segala yang kau inginkan, mewujudkan segala mimpimu, bahkan memberikan seorang putra! Kenapa kau selalu merasa kurang?"

"Ya..aku memang tak pernah merasa puas denganmu. Apa kau pernah mengurus anakmu? Apa kau pernah peduli padanya? Semua orang bisa saja mengaku sebagai ibunya! Kau harusnya memenuhi peranmu sebagai seorang ibu dengan baik!" amuk Sasuke tak mau kalah. Selama ini ia sudah memilih diam, rasanya mulai tak tahan saat sang istri mulai menyinggung masalah putra mereka.

"Kau menyalahkanku? Apa kau sendiri perhatian padanya?"

"Setidaknya aku masih meluangkan waktuku untuk menemaninya sebelum tidur. Lihat dirimu! Aku bahkan tak yakin kalau kau mengingat hari ulang tahunnya dua hari lalu." Sasuke kalap. Ia kesal dengan wanita di hadapannya yang terus menyudutkan dirinya.

"Oh ya? apa kau juga memperkenalkannya dengan wanita simpananmu itu hah?"

PLAK!

Tamparan lepas dari tangan Sasuke, diiringi tangisan bocah yang melihat adegan kekerasan kedua orang tuanya. Membuat Sasuke tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, sementara wanita di hadapannya terisak pilu.

Sasuke benci keadaan ini, benci saat merasa bahwa dirinya adalah pihak yang bersalah. Segera saja Sasuke mengambil jasnya yang tersampir di dekat pintu dan melangkah keluar setelah sebelumnya menggendong putra kecilnya. Berusaha menenangkan tangisan bocah dalam pelukannya itu.

Selalu begini setiap pagi. Pertengkaran-pertengkaran yang membuat Sasuke muak dengan kehidupannya di rumah. Jika bukan karena putra kecilnya yang sedang sangat membutuhkan perhatian, ia takkan mungkin kembali pulang ke rumah yang terasa bagai neraka baginya.

Kesalahannya adalah menikah muda dengan gadis yang tak pernah dicintainya. Hanya demi mengejar harta, ia merelakan masa mudanya dan memilih berumah tangga dengan anak seorang pengusaha kaya raya. Sesalnya kini saat menyadari berumah tangga tak sesederhana membalikkan telur dadar. Apalagi sekarang ada anak yang menjadi korban keegoisan kedua orang tuanya.

* * *

><p>Jangan tinggalkan aku...<br>Meski takdir tak lagi berpihak padaku..  
>Jangan pergi dariku...<br>Meski langit bukan lagi milikku...  
>Bertahanlah sayaang...<br>Aku janji akan tetap bersamamu meski dunia menentangnya...

* * *

><p><strong>TBC,,,<strong>

**Author's place :**

Haaaaah... -.-

Langsung saja...

Keep or delete ?


	2. Chapter 2

Adakah Tuhan menertawakanku dari sana?  
>Mengapa ia memberiku hidup sulit bila ribuan orang tengah tertawa di atas deritaku?<br>Siapa aku?  
>Adakah kalian peduli?<br>.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Senseless  
>2<p>

Tiga hari berselang, Sakura belum melihat tanda-tanda 'pemiliknya' akan datang. Lelaki itu bahkan belum menghubunginya maupun sekedar mengirim pesan singkat. Terakhir kali, pria itu cuma mengirimkan pesan yang kira-kira isinya permintaan maaf karena tak dapat menemuinya dalam waktu dekat. Kecewa? Tentu saja tidak. Sakura sangat senang pria dewasa itu memberinya waktu lebih lama untuk menjadi seorang gadis.

Kartu kredit yang diberikan Sasuke berhasil dimanfaatkannya secara bijak. Ia telah membelikan beberapa keperluan untuk panti asuhan tempatnya dirawat dulu. Selain itu, ATM yang dikirimkan sekertaris Sasuke kemarin juga hanya berkurang sedikit, ia menggunakannya untuk mentransfer sejumlah uang ke rekening pengurus panti.

Sakura memang membutuhkan banyak uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya, tapi rasanya kurang bijak bila terus menggunakan uang Sasuke padahal mereka baru saja saling mengenal.

Setelah mandi, Sakura mengaduk isi lemarinya untuk mencari pakaian yang cocok untuknya. Pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah kemeja yang nampak pas di tubuhnya dipadukan dengan celana jeans coklat muda yang nampak menunjang penampilannya. Selain itu Sakura juga menambahkan aksesoris berupa sabuk cantik yang melengkapi pinggang rampingnya.

Setelah merasa cukup, Sakura memoles wajahnya seperlunya. Ia memang tak suka tampil menor, hal ini justru membuat penampilanya semakin memukau dengan kecantikannya yang alami.

Untuk sepatu, ia memilih mengenakan sepatu flat yang nyaman di kakinya. Entah bagaimana caranya, Sasuke bahkan memilihkan sepatu yang begitu sesuai dengan seleranya dan ukurannya begitu pas. Bahkan Sakura yakin ia tak memberitahukan ukuran kakinya pada pria itu.

Setelah merasa penampilannya sudah lengkap, Sakura meraih tas tangan berwarna putih –lagi-lagi pemberian Sasuke– kemudian melangkah keluar apartemen. Ia sudah berpamitan pada Sasuke bahwa hari ini dirinya akan menyelesaikan beberapa urusan sekaligus meminta ijin untuk menggunakan uang Sasuke –lagi. Tentu saja pria baik hati itu tak keberatan.

###

Sasuke memandang layar ponselnya dalam diam. Baru saja mematikan sambungan teleponya dengan gadis manis yang dibelinya tiga hari yang lalu, kini layar ponselnya dihiasi nama lain yang memanggil-manggil. Siapa lagi kalau bukan istrinya.

Dengan malas, Sasuke mengangkat pangilan tak diharapkan itu. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Kau kemanakan anak kita?" tuduh sosok di seberang sana geram. "Kau tak membawanya pulang tiga hari ini, kau kemanakan putraku hah?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, bisakah kau berhenti membentak? Aku tidak tuli," jawab Sasuke malas.

"Kau membawanya pada selingkuhanmu?"

Sasuke mendecih sebal mendengar tuduhan sepihak istrinya. Meskipun sering bergonta-ganti wanita, Sasuke tak sebodoh itu hingga harus menitipkan putra kesayangannya pada selingkuhannya. "Kau pikir aku Ayah macam apa hah?"

Suara di ujung sana terhenti, lalu berubah menjadi isakan yang membuat Sasuke merasa muak sekaligus jengah.

"Berhenti menangis," perintah Sasuke tegas namun masih dengan nada halus.

"Aku merindukanmu yang dulu Sasuke-kun," lirih wanita itu pilu.

Sasuke meraup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya frustasi. "Aku juga," sahut Sasuke dingin. "Tolong temukan diriku yang dulu, kemudian lepaskan aku," sambungnya sebelum mematikan sambungan secara sepihak. Dilemparkannya ponsel tak berdosa itu ke atas tumkpukan dokumennya kasar. Pikirannya kini dipenuhi perasaan bersalah. Kenapa ia harus menjalani semua ini?

###

Sakura melangkah gontai menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah map putih dengan lambang rumah sakit umum Konoha. Beberapa kali ia nampak menghela nafas frustasi. Belum lagi selesai satu masalah, muncul lagi masalah baru.

"Sakura," panggil seseorang di belakangnya.

"Tenten? Sedang apa kau di sini?" sahut Sakura setengah terkejut sembari menyembunyikan map putih di tangannya.

"Aku mengantarkan bosku tercinta mengecek kesehatannya. Kau sedang apa?" tanya Tenten ramah sembari berjalan mendekat. "Aku tak tahu sekarang kau tinggal di Konoha."

"Ya..aku tak mungkin selamanya merepotkan orang-orang di panti kan?" jawab Sakura dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Kalau begitu selamat datang di Konoha. Hidup di sini sangat berat, jadi bersemangatlah!" ucap Tenten tulus.

Sakura mencoba tersenyum tegar demi menghargai semangat yang telah diberikan sahabatnya selama berada di panti asuhan itu. Baru saja hendak berucap, suara ponsel Tenten mengintrupsinya.

"Apa? Iya, aku akan segera ke sana. Aku bertemu teman lamaku, kau ini cerewet sekali..." ucap Tenten pada seseorang di seberang sana sembari memberikan tanda bahwa ia harus segera kembali pada bosnya. Dengan wajah tak enak dan masih bicara dengan orang itu, ia mohon pamit pada Sakura setelah sebelumnya memberikan kartu namanya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum maklum dan kembali melangkah, sepintas Sakura memerhatikan kemana Tenten berlari. Nampak seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang dengan pakaian sederhana –namun tak mampu menyembunyikan kecantikannya– tengah mengomel padanya yang hanya dibalas ledekan Tenten. Sakura tersenyum memperhatikan, namun ketika tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu pandang, betapa terkejutnya Sakura. Wanita itu...

Drrt...drrt...

Sakura segera mengambil ponselnya yang terasa bergetar di saku kanannya. Pesan dari Sasuke.

'_**Datanglah ke kantorku sekarang'**_

Sakura menghela nafas dan kembali memandang map di tangannya. "Aku sedang membutuhkan banyak uang," gumam Sakura lirih.

###

"Kau nampak kurang sehat," ucap Tenten –asisten pribadi Yamanaka Ino khawatir.

"Aku kurang bisa tidur nyenyak akhir-akhir ini," sahut Ino sembari memijit keningnya yang terasa pening sementara sang asisten menata rambutnya.

"Kau bisa terlihat buruk di depan kamera," tutur sang asisten mengingatkan.

"Tenten..."

"Hn?"

"Apa menurutmu Sasuke pernah mencintaiku?"

Tenten sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya. Ia tahu akhir-akhir ini rumah tangga artis sekaligus teman dekatnya ini sedang kurang baik, tapi ia sama sekali tak merasa perlu meragukan cinta Sasuke pada sahabatnya itu. Selama ini Tenten tahu betul usaha Sasuke yang notabenenya adalah orang biasa untuk mendapatkan restu dari kedua orang tua Ino yang berasal dari kalangan atas. Sasuke sampai rela dicaci maki bahkan menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan berlutut di hadapan kedua orang tua Ino demi memohon ijin untuk meminang sahabatnya ini. Jadi apakah perlu meragukan perasaan Sasuke?

"Jika mengingat perjuangan kalian dulu...kurasa dia benar-benar mencintaimu," jawab Tenten sekenanya.

"Entahlah...aku merasa selama ini ia hanya memanfaatkanku," sahut Ino sedih. "Perjuanganku untuk bersamanya tidaklah mudah, sampai akhirnya menikah dan memiliki seorang putra yang sangat mirip dengannya. Seharusnya aku bahagia, tapi tak tahu mengapa, aku merasa selama ini Sasuke masih saja setengah hati memberikan cintanya," terang Ino panjang lebar sembari menahan air matanya.

Tenten menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke cermin, ekspresi terluka sahabatnya membuatnya tak tega. "Kupikir selama ini kalian adalah pasangan paling sempurna," gumamnya sedih.

"Kupikir juga begitu...tapi entah mengapa, kini aku tak lagi mengenalnya," sahut Ino sedih sembari berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi kecewanya.

Hatinya begitu terluka ketika tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan sesosok wanita cantik berambut coklat di sebuah butik ternama kemarin. Bukan wanita itu yang membuat hatinya mencelos, melainkan saat wanita itu berbicara di telfon dengan seseorang di seberang sana, ia begitu terkejut saat nama suaminya disebut-sebut dalam pembicaraan tersebut.

Terlebih ia ingat saat wanita itu berkata, _"Sakura pasti akan menyukai pilihanku Sasuke-kun."_

Sakura? Siapa dia sebenarnya?

Memikirkan kelakuan aneh Sasuke akhir-akhir ini membuat kepala Ino kembali terasa pening. Sementara Tenten hanya bisa menatap prihatin sahabatnya itu.

###

Dan disinilah Sakura berdiri. Di hadapan pria angkuh yang tengah sibuk mengurus dokumen-dokumennya meski sadar dirinya berdiri mematung di hadapannya. Sesekali pria itu meliriknya, kemudian kembali menulis dengan wajah berfikir sementara sakura menunggu dengan pasrah. Tak bisakah pria itu setidaknya menyuruh untuk duduk?

Beberapa menit berselang, Sasuke ekhirnya membanting penanya frustasi. Sebelah tangannya memijat keningnya yang terasa pening. "Tak bisakah kau terima saja uang yang kuberikan?"

"Itu takkan adil Sasuke-sama."

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Kau memberikan segalanya padaku, tapi aku tak dapat membalasnya dengan apapun selain...tubuhku tuan," jawab Sakura masih dengan mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau adalah budakku?" geram Sasuke frustasi. Sepasang onyx yang terlihat lelah itu semakin buram saja rasanya.

Sakura terdiam, kemudian menunduk patuh.

"Panggil aku Sasuke saja. Itu akan jauh lebih baik," terang Sasuke sembari menyandarkan punggungnya yang lelah.

Sejenak mereka saling terdiam. Sakura bahkan berkali-kali menggeleng bimbang, entah apa yang mengganggu pikirannya. "Aku membutuhkan banyak sekali uang," lirihnya kemudian meski wajahnya masih tak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti.

"Berapapun yang kau inginkan, kau bisa mengambilnya dari rekeningku. Habiskan saja sesukamu, aku bahkan tak membutuhkannya," omel Sasuke panjang lebar dengan nada setengah membentak.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sembari menunduk semakin dalam. "Aku ingin melanjutkan kuliahku, aku butuh uang untuk membeli segala keperluanku dan keluargaku di luar kota, ada hutang yang harus kulunasi, selain itu.."

"Kubilang pakai saja uang yang kuberikan!" bentak Sasuke akhirnya. "Apa kau tak mengerti ucapanku? Pakai-berapapun-yang-kau-butuhkan," sambungnya penuh penekanan.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya, aku..."

"Demi Tuhan Sakura...berhentilah mempermasalahkan hal kecil seperti ini," potong Sasuke cepat –tak ingin mendengar lebih banyak alasan.

"Menurutmu ini takkan terlihat ganjil? Aku adalah wanita muda yang hidup di sebuah kota besar, tanya suami, tanpa pekerjaan, tapi bergelimang harta? Pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai skandal ini terbongkar Sasuke," terang Sakura masih dengan nada tenang.

"Kita pikirkan itu nanti. Aku sedang tidak memiliki ide apapun," sahut Sasuke pelan sembari memutar kursinya menghadap kaca raksasa di belakangnya. "Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan, kau boleh pergi."

Sakura hanya mengangguk meski tahu Sasuke tak dapat melihatnya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Satu lagi," sergah Sasuke ketika Sakura hampir mencapai pintu keluar. "Jangan libatkan perasaanmu, itu hanya akan menyulitkan dirimu."

Sakura hanya mengangguk tanpa memandang Sasuke sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

###

"Jadi sekarang kau bekerja dimana?"

"Ada seorang rekan yang memberiku pekerjaan. Kudengar sekarang kau menjadi penata rambut artis-artis terkenal ya?"

Sakura kini tengah berbincang hangat dengan salah satu sahabat dekatnya yang baru saja ditemuinya pagi ini secara tidak sengaja. Tenten –begitulah gadis itu biasa dipanggil– adalah teman masa kecil Sakura selama masih sama-sama berada di panti. Pada usianya yang ke-tiga belas, ia diadopsi oleh seorang pengusaha sukses yang tak memiliki keturunan. Beruntung? Tentu saja. Bagi Sakura Tenten adalah anak emas, bahkan ketika masih sama-sama berada di panti.

"Ya, aku baru pulang dari Paris setahun yang lalu, dan langsung merintis karir di bidang fashion," terang Tenten penuh semangat seperti biasa.

Memori Sakura tiba-tiba kembali pada kejadian pagi tadi, ketika tanpa sengaja Sakura bertemu pandang dengan sesosok wanita cantik berambut pirang yang Sakura kira pastilah bos Tenten.

"Wanita yang bersamamu di rumah sakit pagi tadi.."

"Maksudmu Yamanaka Ino?" potong Tenten cepat. "Dia salah satu model yang selalu memakai jasaku. Kami bertemu di Kanada saat pagelaran busana. Sejak saat itu ia selalu memintaku menata rambutnya setiap ada pentas."

"Oh, kalian tampak akrab."

"Tentu saja, kami bekerja bersama sekian lama," sahut Tenten diiringi tawa ringan.

Mereka kembali membicarakan tentang hidup masing-masing. Tenten menceritakan pengalamannya mengelilingi dunia sementara Sakura menceritakan kehidupannya selama berada di panti. Pembicaraan mereka tiba-tiba terhenti saat terdengan suara lonceng pertanda ada pengunjung yang baru saja memasuki cafe. Bukan, bukan karena lonceng itu, melainkan Tenten yang tiba-tiba tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya pada sosok yang baru saja menghampiri mereka.

"Panjang umur rupanya," gumam Ino menarik perhatian Sakura.

Sakura mencoba mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya ketika tiba-tiba emeraldnya menangkap sosok yang tak lagi asing dalam hidupnya kini tengah berjalan ke arah mereka sembari sibuk bicara melalui ponselnya –nampak belum menyadari keberadaan Sakura.

Dan benar saja, pria itu langsung membelalakakkan sepasang onyx-nya meski hanya sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya memasang wajah normal. Ia tak datang sendiri, melainkan bersama seorang wanita anggun dan sesosok pangeran cilik dengan rupa persis dengannya.

"Tak kusangka dunia begitu sempit," sapa suara selembut beledu milik wanita cantik itu kepada rekan kerjanya, sementara Sakura masih mematung sembari mengatur perasaannya.

"Tumben kalian makan malam bersama?" sindir Tenten yang hanya ditanggapi tawa hambar sosok yang tengah diajak bicara.

"Putraku baru saja memasuki tahun pertamanya di sekolah, kami memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama," terang Ino sembari menganyunkan genggaman tangannya dan putra kesayangannya itu. "Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau kita bergabung dengan Tenten-san saja?"

"Terserah kau saja," sahut Sasuke malas, membuat Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak suka. Begitukah cara memperlakukan istrinya di hadapan orang lain?

Sakura's POV

Aku tak tahu apa yang salah dengan hidupku yang terasa sial dan memuakkan ini. Kupandangi sosok pria yang kini mengambil tempat di hadapanku setelah sebelumnya membetulkan posisi duduk putranya. Sasuke benar-benar memenuhi janjinya untuk berpura-pura tak mengenalku, namun rasanya sulit untuk tidak terlibat dalam masalah rumah tangganya mulai detik ini.

"Ah, maafkan kelancanganku. Aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri padamu," sapa wanita cantik yang duduk di saping Tenten. Meja ini berbentuk bulat, sehingga suasana kekeluargaan lebih terasa di sini.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, kau boleh memanggilku Sakura. Salam kenal," ucapku sembari mengulurkan tangan yang langsung disambut olehnya. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau apa, tapi sempat kulihat wanita di hadapanku ini menegang sejenak. Apa ia mengenaliku?

"Yamanaka Ino, panggil saja Ino," ucapnya dengan senyuman yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi angkuh. Segala keramahan dalam dirinya mendadak hilang, tak urung membuatku mengangkat sebelah alis heran.

Acara makan berlangsung hangat. Kami saling bertukar cerita, kecuali Sasuke yang sendari tadi hanya diam dan cenderung menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Sesekali ia akan menanggapi bila putranya yang bercerita, meski tak banyak.

Sesekali pandangan kami beradu, namun aku segera mengalihkan sebelum sempat bicara.

"Sakura, apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya? Sepertinya wajah dan namamu tak asing," ucap Ino tiba-tiba dengan penuh selidik. Baik aku maupun Sasuke sama-sama tersentak bahkan saling memandang untuk beberapa saat.

Kulirik wanita itu dari sudut mataku. Entahlah, ia sepertinya menangkap keganjilan antara aku dan Sasuke yang sendari tadi tak banyak bicara. Ia terlihat tak menyukaiku sejak mendengar namaku tadi. Kenapa? Apa aku pernah melakukan kesalahenten bahkan saman?

Aku mulai gugup, jemariku berkeringat dan mulai saling meremas. "Aku rasa kita pasti bertemu saat di rumah sakit pagi tadi. Kau pasti tidak sengaja melihatku," ucapku berkilah sembari memaksakan wajah bersungguh-sungguh.

Ia nampak berfikir sejenak, kemudian hanya menganguk paham sembari tersenyum. Oh Tuhan...tenyada sosoknya memang tak semanis yang kuduga.

"Kau nampak masih sangat muda. Masih kuliah?"

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan SMA. Rencananya aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku di sini."

"Benarkah? Sepertinya agak sulit jika yang kau incar adalah Universitas terkemuka. Latar belakang sangat diutamakan." Ucapannya membuatku mengerenyit tak suka. Apa maksudnya berkata begitu? "Maksudku, hanya orang-orang berlatar belakang jelas yang bisa di terima di Universitas negeri di Konoha," sambungnya sembari melempar tatapan merendahkan padaku.

Aku hanya terdiam. Rasanya terlalu mengejutkan mendengar kalimat pedas yang dengan jelas menghinaku. Tenten bahkan sampai memasang wajah bertanya akibat tingkah rekan kerjanya yang mendadak aneh.

Kulirik Sasuke yang justru menyeringai sembari menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya, beberapa saat kemudian kurasakan ponselku bergetar. Rupanya pesan dari pria di hadapanku.

'_**Kurasa kau menyesal sempat mengiranya wanita baik hati'**_

Begitulah pesan yang ia kirimkan padaku. Aku tak membalasnya dan memilih menyibukkan diri dengan pikiranku sendiri. Oh Tuhan...mengapa kau meletakkanku dalam situasi seperti ini?

End Sakura's POV

###

"Gadis muda yang cantik," gumam Ino tiba-tiba ketika dirinya dan Sasuke tengah berada di dalam mobil. Sasuke memilih tak menanggapi dan kembali berkonsentrasi menyetir. "Dia mengingatkanku pada wanita dari masa lalumu itu."

Mulai lagi. Ino akan membahas mantan kekasih Sasuke yang pernah dikencaninya sebelum Ino hadir di antara mereka. Sasuke tak berminat membahasnya, ia terlalu enggan membicarakan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting ini.

"Kau pasti juga menyadarinya kan?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti membahas masalah ini? Biarkan dia merasa tenang di alam sana," potong Sasuke kesal. Ia benci jika ada yang mengungkit wanita dari masa lalunya itu, wanita yang amat dicintainya, wanita yang takkan terganti sampai kapanpun, wanita yang membuatnya begini dan menjalankan semua kenistaan ini.

"Kau tak pernah melupakannya Sasuke, bahkan ketika kita sudah bersama," sahut Ino penuh emosi. Sekali lagi Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, ia tak ingin membangunkan putra kesayangannya yang kini tengah terbuai mimpi di jok belakang hanya karena masalah sepele yang selalu diungkit sang istri.

"Demi Tuhan Ino, dia sahabatmu sendiri. Dan kau selalu mengungkit masalah ini tanpa memikirkan perasaannya di sana. Jangan membuatnya sedih dengan sikapmu yang seolah membencinya–"

"Aku memang membencinya," potong Ino frustasi. "Kalau bukan karena dia, kau tak mungkin mengabaianku dan memilihnya menjadi kekasihmu."

"Aku milikmu sekarang!"

"Hanya tubuhmu Sasuke," kali ini air mata mengalir di sudut mata sejernih lautan itu. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit yang membelenggu hatinya. Ia tak sanggup. "Hatimu tak pernah milikku."

Sasuke terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan istrinya memang benar. Ia tak pernah mencintai wanita serba sempurna itu. Bahkan terlintas sedikit rasa saja tidak. Satu-satunya yang membuat Sasuke merasa harus bertahan adalah putra mereka. Selain itu, ia bersumpah akan meninggalkan wanita ini jika saja ia tak mengemis padanya saat mengatakan dirinya hamil.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Membiarkan istrinya menangis dalam diam, sementara tanpa mereka ketahui, pangeran kecilnya telang mencuri dengar segala pembicaraan mereka, membuat pria kecil itu mengepalkan jemari tangannya dan mengutuk siapapun yang telah membuatnya terlahir tanpa cinta.

###

Sakura tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini hidupnya bagaikan sandiwara yang biasa ditonton ibu penjaga panti setiap malam di televisi. Bertemu dengan pria kaya dan tampan yang membelinya dengan harga tinggi, hidup bergelimang harta layaknya wanita mata duitan, setelah itu bertemu dengan istrinya yang super sempurna.

Apa yang salah dengannya? Apakah ia memang terlahir sebagai pembawa sial? Kenapa rasanya dunia tak pernah berpihak padanya? Di usianya yang baru saja menginjak delapan belas tahun, seharusnya ia mendapatkan pendidikan layak. Ia ingin seperti Tenten yang telah berpetualang keliling dunia. Jarak usia mereka hanya terpaut tiga tahun, tapi gadis penuh keberuntungan itu telah merasakan manisnya hidup. Sakura iri? Tentu saja.

Sakura menghela nafas sekali lagi, kemudian memandangi lantai tempatnya berpijak. Pandangannya kemudian teralihkan ke sekeliling ruangan. Apakah ia pantas mendapatkan semua ini? Sejenak pikiran dan hatinya saling beradu argumen.

Ya, ini semua memang pantas didapatkannya. Sudah terlalu lama ia hidup serba kekurangan. Kebaikan hatinya takkan membawa kebahagiaan mendekat padanya. Selama ini ia sudah cukup bersabar menunggu Tuhan berbaik hati dan memberikan kehidupan yang lebih baik, dan kini Tuhan memberinya jawaban melalui semua ini. Setidaknya itulah anggapan Sakura saat ini.

Jiwa muda yang labil, ditambah hidup keras yang menempanya sejak kecil memancing emosi dalam diri Sakura. Sudah saatnya ia bahagia, lupakan sejenak mengenai nurani. Ini saatnya ia bersenang-senang dan menikmati hidup. Masa bodoh dengan hidup di jalan lurus, semua ini sudah cukup baginya. Ia akan memanfaatkan pria itu sebaik mungkin. Bukankah pria itu sendiri yang mengatakannya?

###

Mentari pagi mulai membangunkan manusia dengan kehangatannya. Pagi ini suhu udara cukup normal, semua orang mulai menjalani harinya seperti biasa.

Sesosok gadis bersurai pink nampak masih terbuai mimpi, tak sadar sosok lain memperhatikannya begitu dekat. Di sampingnya, Sasuke tengah menikmati wajah damai gadis belia yang masih saja tak menyadari kehadirannya. Gadis itu nampak menikmati waktu tidurnya dengan baik. Nafasnya yang teratur menyapa wajah stoic yang kini nampak tersenyum penuh kasih. Harus diakui, gadis ini memang memiliki beberapa kemiripan dengan wanita dari masa lalunya itu.

Sasuke mulai tertarik saat memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang mulai terusik, kemudian perlahan membuka matanya. Sasuke terpana, sepasang mata itu begitu jernih dan bercahaya. Sampai Sasuke tak sadar kini ia tengah memasang wajah kagum yang tak disembunyikan. Sepasang mata bidadari itu begitu indah dari jarak dekat seperti ini.

Sakura nampak tak begitu terkejut ketika mendapati sepasang onyx di hadapannya kini tengah menatapnya intens, bahkan cenderung tak peduli.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Sasuke mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

Sakura mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang sebelum menjawab, "Sangat nyenyak," jawabnya dengan suara parau–khas orang bangun tidur–sembari menatap langit-langit. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Kau lupa kalau ini apartemenku?"

Sakura mendecih malas. "Kukira kau memberikannya padaku."

Sasuke terkekeh ringan, kemudian turut mengubah posisi tidurnya. "Aku suka jiwa muda. Begitu berapi-api, begitu jujur," akunya jujur.

Sakura tertawa hambar menanggapi ucapan Sasuke. "Bukan karena aku adalah gadis belia yang menggoda?" sindirnya pedas.

Sasuke tersenyum, meski Sakura tak dapat melihatnya. "Harus kuakui aku tertarik padamu sejak awal kita bertemu. Tapi aku sama sekali belum memiliki hasrat menyentuhmu."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura mengerenyit bingung. Diliriknya pria di sampingnya itu melalui ekor matanya. "Lalu untuk apa kau membeliku?"

"Membuatmu terpaksa berhutang budi padaku," jawabnya enteng.

"Maksudmu?"

Sebelum menjawab, Sasuke mengubah posisinya menyandar pada kepala ranjang setelah sebelumnya mengatur bantalnya sedemikian rupa. Ditatapnya sepasang emerald yang kini tengah memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Terkadang beberapa hal dalam hidup kita tak dapat dijelaskan," terangnya sebagai pembuka dongeng panjangnya. "Dengan berhutang budi padaku, kau takkan pernah bisa meninggalkanku dan terpaksa terikat denganku."

"Maksudmu kau ingin menjeratku selamanya?"

"Kau memang cerdas," puji Sasuke sembari mengelus anak rambut Sakura. "Aku akan membiayai sekolahmu dan segala sesuatu yang kau butuhkan. Kau boleh kuliah dimana saja yang kau inginkan, tinggal katakan dan kupastikan kau akan berhasil masuk dengan mudah."

"Dimana saja?" tanya Sakura setengah tak percaya. Angannya sudah mulai menimbang-nimbang kira-kira kemana ia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya yang sempat tertunda dan hanya dijawab anggukkan Sasuke. "Dan sebagai gantinya aku harus menyerahkan seluruh hidupku padamu?"

"Yap. Aku akan memberikanmu kehidupan normal selayaknya seluruh remaja seusiamu. Anggap saja aku adalah seorang peri baik hati yang bisa memberikan segalanya untukmu."

Sasuke nampaknya cukup memahami Sakura. Ia hanyalah remaja normal yang menginginkan kehidupan normal dan menyenangkan. Mendengarkan tawaran Sasuke, siapa yang tak tertarik?

"Baiklah, aku setuju," jawabnya tanpa berpikir panjang.

Sasuke telah menyelamatkannya dari ancaman pria hidung belang dan membawanya dalam kehidupan serba berkecukupan. Dirinya yang biasa hidup miskin, ditambah jiwa mudanya yang begitu labil tentunya akan sangat senang dengan segala kebaikan yang Sasuke tawarkan.

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku bahkan tak melarangmu untuk berkencan dengan pria manapun, asal tidak keluar dari batas," terang Sasuke seolah ia adalah ayah dari gadis ini. "Karena seperti yang kau ketahui, hidupmu akan kau jalani bersamaku selamanya setelah itu," sambungnya serius.

"Bukan masalah. Aku juga takkan ikut campur dalam urusan pribadimu," sahut Sakura santai.

"Baiklah, kurasa kita mulai saling mengerti sekarang," ucap Sasuke puas sembari bangkit dan meraih jasnya yang tersampir di sofa.

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau memilihku? Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku tak berbeda dengan seluruh wanita yang hanya mengincar uangmu?"

Sasuke terdiam di ambang pintu, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis di belakangnya. "Karena aku tahu rasanya berada dalam posisimu," tungkasnya sebelum menutup pintu perlahan.

Sakura terdiam. Semudah itukah pria itu mempercayainya?

Baiklah, saatnya menikmati hidupmu Sakura. Jangan pikirkan apapun untuk saat ini. Yang terpenting adalah, bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa hidup dengan layak.

###

"_Berharap dunia bersikap baik padamu hanya karena kau adalah orang baik, sama halnya dengan berharap banteng tak menyerangmu hanya karena kau adalah seorang vegetarian."_

Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba melayang-layang dalam pikiran Sakura. Sebuah kalimat sederhana yang ia kutip dari sebuah buku yang pernah diberikan seorang dermawan padanya. Ia mengingatnya, bahkan mulai mempertimbangkan untuk menjadikannya pedoman hidup. Harus diakui, bahwa hidup di dunia ini memang tak pernah cukup dengan hanya mengandalkan kebaikan.

Kebaikan takkan membuatnya kaya, kebaikan takkan memberikannya kehidupan layak. Cukup sudah Sakura mengalah dengan takdir dan menjadi pihak yang selalu ditindas. Sudah saatnya ia membalas kekejaman dunia, sudah saatnya ia bangkit dan meraih segala hal yang telah menjadi impiannya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika berhadapan dengan sebuah ruangan di hadapannya. Ia telah menghubungi Sasuke tadi. Telah diputuskan, ia akan melanjutkan pendidikanna di sebuah Universitas seni terbaik di Konoha. Dimana yang mengemban pendidikan di sana adalah orang-orang dari kalangan atas.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil bidang yang sama dengan wanita pirang yang telah mengibarkan bendera perang padanya. Ia akan menekuni bidang yang sama dan sebisa mungkin menyaingi wanita itu. Terlebih Sasuke sangat mendukung langkah yang ia pilih.

Sasuke telah menyampaikan bahwa Ino nampaknya mulai mencurigai Sakura, pastilah wanita itu akan mulai mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentang dirinya. Sejujurnya Sakura sangat sakit hati dngan perlakuan wanita itu semalam. Ia merasa begitu direndahkan dengan cara wanita itu bicara dan memandangnya.

Sakura segera mengubah wajah penuh kebenciannya menjadi senyuman ramah begitu pintu terbuka. "Nama saya Haruno Sakura, saya pindahan dari Sunagakure. Mohon bantuannya," sapa Sakura ramah di hadapan semua orang yang akan menjadi rekannya.

Puluhan pasang mata memandangnya kagum. Kecantikan dan keanggunannya telah menarik perhatian seisi ruangan. Bahkan dosen ang tengah menerangkan tata cara berjalan sampai menurunkan kaca matanya demi memastikan bahwa gadis di hadapannya adalah nyata.

Sakura tersenyum puas. Dengan tetap mempertahankan citra anggun dan terhormat, ia melangkah masuk dan membari salam pada semuanya. Dalam hati ia berkata, 'Selamat datang di dunia barumu, Sakura.'

Jika dunia membenciku, aku takan memaksanya berpaling  
>Jika dunia tak berpihak padaku, aku takkan memaksanya kembali<br>Karena ketika dunia membenciku...  
>Yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah menyerangnya balik...<p>

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Author's note :**

_Lama fakum sementara, begitu hadir langsung disambut dua berita duka sekaligus. Syok? Pasti. Terutama saat tahu kalau salah satu dari dua author yang mendahului kita minggu ini adalah author yang saya kagumi. Jujur ortu saya sampek bingung waktu lihat saya nangis, apalagi waktu tahu yang saya tangisi bukanlah orang yang saya kenal dekat. Tapi sekali lagi, ngga tau kenapa rasanya sesak bgt ini dada. Cs Raffa-senpai adalah salah satu author yang menjadi inspirasi saya. Semoga kedua sosok hebat yang telah berpulang mendahului kita (Kak Arnanda Indah dan Kak Chirstian Raphael) diterima di sisi Tuhan YME dan diampuni segala dosanya. Serta semua yang ditinggalkan diberi kekuatan dan ketabahan dalam menghadapi cobaan ini. _

Back to fic.

Maaf bgt atas kealpaan saya. Minggu-minggu ini sibuk banget ngurus sekolah. Mulai dari ujian, nyelesaiin tugas, serta remidi (sedihnya yang remidi kok yaa mata pelajaran bhs Jepang) -.-  
>Yaa...ampun...<p>

Terimakasih buat reader yang udah bersedia nunggu, saya ngga tau harus bilang apa selain maaf... dan atas saran salah satu readers yang setia, saya akan berusaha membalas review satu-satu sekarang. : )

Uchiharuno phorepeerr : Waktu bikin fic ini saya emang dalam keadaan patah hati gara-gara cowok yang saya taksir ternyata udah nikah.. dan jarak antara saya ketemu sama dia nikah cuma hitungan hari... Hmm...sekarang kita jadi temen.. hehe... *curhat

A-tan : Iya..makanya bingung mau lanjut apa engga... ._.

Ruki-Meow : Makasih yaa... : ) hehehe 

LLawliet : Makasih..ikutin terus yaa... : )

Karasu Uchiha : Iya niih ._.

Wana LightNight : Iya nih..banyak yg protes...

Voila Sophie : Hhe..ngga bosen kok... seneng malah... : ) makasih udah di fav...

noname : Oke...oke... : ) makasih yaa..

uchihaiykha : maaf lama...banyak ertimbangan soalnya wat ngelanjutin fic ini.. : )

Obsinyx Virderald : Hehe...sebenernya cerita ini lahir gara-gara saya sempet inb love sama lelaki beristri.. wkwk... tapi ngga sampek sejauh itu laah... hehe..

Mikaela Williams : Makasih yaa.. : ) lemonnya masih agak lama mungkin... soalnya ga pengen buru-buru siih... ditunggu yaa... wkwk...

smiley : eh? *lihat tanggal terakhir update... Ternyata lama bangeeet saya updatenya.. ._. maaf yaa...

ulq4schiffer : Sebenernya saya juga berat ngelanjutinnya.. -.- banyak yg protes juga soalnya... Tapi ini bukan cuma tentang Sakura jadi simpanan kok... aku sendiri mikr ribuan kali buat ngelanjutin atow engga, tapi karena banyak yang minta dan aku juga sayang sama fic ini.. aku sengaja nunggu agak lama buat bandingin jumlah yang setuju lanjut sama minta delete, dan ternyata lebih banyak yang minta keep... Maaf yaa...saya janji akan sebisa mungkin memuaskan pembaca... makasih sarannya... : )

hasni kazuyakamenashi stareels : bukan...bukan pelampiasan napsu kok! :O

FhYyLvRhYy ELF : Aku juga suka... di sini aku mencoba mengangkat realita..tanpa ada maksud bashing looh... Aku cinta banget sama Sakura... (sangaaaat) nanti pelan-pelan mereka akan sama-sama sadar arti kehidupan... : )

Keylan : Mari kita sama-sama berdoa... hehehe... :D

Fuyu no MiyuHana -HIATUS : Maaf lama... ini update barengan... ._.

Devi Lauramora : Ini update... maaf lamaaaa... ._.

gieyoungkyu : makasih yaa...maaf updatenya lama... : )

meyrin kyuchan : aduh...mikirnya udah jauh bgt yaa? Hehehe... tunggu kelanjutannya... ;) makasih yaa...

NenSaku : makasih yaa...ini update... : )

Adew Archangel : Aduh... .. hehehe...

Risma chan : Makasih yaa...salam kenal juga.. : )

hasni kazuyakamenashi stareels : aduh,,,,baru sadar tema yang saya ambil ternyata berat bgt yaa? ._.

Sindi 'Kucing Pink : Maaf lama... terus terang agak bingung mau bawa alur kemana.. hehe... makasih : )

Yoo : Hay yoo... : ) makasih yaa..

jee yoo : makasih yaa...ini lanjut.. : )

BlueHaruchi Uchiha : Lama yaa? ._. maaf...banget... endingnya belum tau siih.. mudah2an aja memuaskan... : )

Kikyo Fujikazu : Iya niih...banak yang protes juga... ._. sempet dilema apa enaknya dihapus aja... makasih yaa... : )

Naomi Kanzaki : Ngga kilat yaa? Hehe... maaf ya...mudah2an suka... : )

Chii234chocoholic : Seru ngga tternyata? Hehe...makasih yaa... : )

.

Makasih yaa readers sekalian...baik yang silent, review, atau fav...Aku seneng kalau kalian suka... maaf juga updatenya lama bgt... oh iya...ada yang punya ide nga anakna Sasuke namanya siapa? Pengetahuan saya tentang nama-nama Jepang kurang bagus... Siapa yang punya nama buat anaknya Sasu? : )


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Senseless

3

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya penuh percaya diri melewati lorong sekolah barunya. Sesekali ia melempar senyum pada beberapa orang yang memandang kagum padanya. Dari wajahnya yang sumringah, pastilah moodnya sedang dalam keadaan baik. Bagaimana tidak? Hari pertama ia memasuki kelas modeling, ia sudah berhasil menarik perhatian seisi kelas, bahkan sang dosen. Ia lolos seleksi untuk peragaan busana yang akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat.

Sakura merasa sangat puas. Tak menyangka kehadirannya akan disambut antusias oleh kawan-kawan barunya. Semua orang mengetahui Sakura berhasil masuk ke sekolah elite ini berkat dukungan penuh Uchiha Corporation yang notabenenya tak pernah sembarangan dalam memberikan beasiswa. Dan beruntunglah Sakura yang ternyata juga memiliki bakat alami dalam bidang menarik perhatian.

"Jadi kau si anak emas itu?" sapa sebuah suara di belakangnya. Sakura otomatis menolehkan pandangannya kepada sosok pemuda berwajah pucat yang kini tengah tersenyum ramah padanya. "Baru beberapa jam di sini, kau sudah berhasil menjadi trending topik di antara para siswa," sambungnya halus.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sembari mengalihkan perhatian penuhnya pada lelaki yang terlihat menarik dengan dandanan yang unik. Apa mereka satu kelas?

"Namaku Sai, dari kelas lukis," ucapnya lagi seolah membaca pikiran Sakura. Dengan senang hati, Sakura meraih uluran tangan pemuda yang masih saja mengembangkan senyuman ramah yang mungkin terkesan sedikit aneh.

"Sakura, dari kelas modeling."

"Salam kenal Sakura. Senang bertemu denganmu," sahut Sai ramah. Mereka bercakap-cakap sejenak membahas hal-hal ringan seputar kehidupan kampus sebelum akhirnya Sai pamit untuk undur diri.

Sakura melirikkan pandangannya sekilas pada sosok yang mulai menghilang dibalik keramaian. Menarik. Sakura sempat mendengar berita tentang pemuda yang termasuk dalam daftar siswa populer di sekolah barunya. Dengan senyum terkembang, ia akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk pulang.

'Mari berpetualang,' batinnya senang.

###

Halaman sekolah nampak mulai sepi. Beberapa ayunan dan alat bermain lain dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa ada satu orang anak-pun yang terlihat memainkannya. Maklum, jam sekolah memang sudah berakhir sejak empat jam yang lalu. Jadi wajar saja jika salah satu sekolah dasar Internasional itu nampak kosong. Kosong? Tidak juga. Nampak masih ada seorang bocah lelaki yang kini duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Tatapannya datar tanpa ekspresi, mengingatkan kita pada sosok lain dalam bentuk dewasa.

Sesekali ia nampak menghela nafas bosan. Pandangannya melirik jalanan depan sekolah yang nampak lenggang. Pastilah kawan-kawannya kini tengah menikmati waktu bersama ibu atau ayah mereka. Kawan? Itu juga kalau dia punya. Ia bahkan tak yakin apakah dunia menganggapnya ada. Lihat saja, empat jam menunggu tak satupun orang rumah yang datang untuk menjemputnya.

"Hai bocah, kenapa duduk sendirian?" sapa sebuah suara selembut beledu yang menarik perhatiannya. Diliriknya sosok cantik yang kini tengah mensejajarkan posisi dengannya. "Namamu Kei kan? Masih ingat aku? Kita bertemu saat makan malam kemarin," sambung Sakura ramah.

"Oh, bibi canggung itu ya? Hn, aku ingat," sahut Kei tanpa ekspresi sukses membuat Sakura merasa ditikam karena ternyata Kei sama sinisnya dengan sang Ibu—mungkin juga Ayahnya. "Kenapa bibi ada di sini?" sambung Kei malas sembari mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Kebetulan aku lewat dan Ayahmu bilang ia tak bisa menjemputmu hari ini. Jadi ijinkan aku mengantarmu tuan muda," jawab Sakura sembari bergaya seperti dayang untuk tuannya.

"Ibuku akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Aa, Ibumu sedang sibuk. Kau mau menunggu sampai pagi?" terang Sakura meyakinkan.

Kei nampak berpikir. Sepertinya mulai menimbang apakah sebaiknya mengikuti ajakan bibi berambut gulali ini, atau menunggu tanpa kepastian?  
>"Baiklah. Aku akan ikut denganmu. Tapi kita pergi ke tempat Ibu dulu," jawab Kei akhirnya tanpa memandang sambil berjalan menuju mobil Sakura yang terparkir beberapa meter di depannya.<p>

Sakura hanya tersenyum sembari mengikuti langkah Kei menuju mobilnya. Dalam hati Sakura bersyukur Kei sangat mudah untuk dirayu. Dengan begini akan lebih mudah untuknya mendekati anak tunggal Uchiha itu.

.

.

.

.

Jantungnya hampir saja lepas saat mendapati dua sosok yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam ruangannya. Buah hatinya yang amat dicintainya memberikan kejutan dengan datang dan membawakan makanan kesukaannya dengan wajah penuh semangat yang jarang dilihatnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat jantungnya terasa berhenti, melainkan sosok lain yang datang bersamanya.

Ino hanya mampu melotot memandang gadis belia bersurai pink yang nampak begitu menikmati ekspresi terkejutnya. Sepasang emeraldnya terlihat menantang dan terkesan lebih berani dibanding pertama mereka bertemu. Penampilannya-pun terlihat berbeda dan jauh lebih berada dibanding sebelumnya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, selera fashionnya, sangat Uchiha. Sederhana, namun elegan. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan Ino yang sangat menyukai keglamouran.

"Nampaknya kau mulai menemukan arah berpenampilan nona Haruno," sapa Ino setengah menyindir.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sembari membungkuk memberi hormat. "Seseorang mengajarkan saya," sahut Sakura tak kalah angkuh.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Kei nampak memperhatikan dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat. Jujur saja ia menangkap aura tak menyenangkan di sini, namun terlalu enggan untuk mengurusi. Ia sendiri merasa kurang tertarik dengan masalah orang dewasa.

Beberapa menit setelah saling melempar pandang, Sakura merasakan getaran pada ponselnya. Bingo! Sasuke menelfonnya. Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, Sakura mengangkat panggilannya, sukses membuat Ino menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Putramu pulang bersamaku. Aku kebetulan bertemu Kei saat lewat di depan sekolahnya, sekarang ia bersama istrimu. Apa kau ingin aku mengantarnya padamu? Karena sepertinya istrimu sedang sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya," ucap Sakura tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari sepasang aquamarine yang kini menatapnya geram. Bahkan tanpa sadar Ino mengenggam pena di tangannya terlalu kencang hingga berderak. Entah apa sahutan Sasuke, namun nampaknya itu sebuah perintah yang memuaskan Sakura. "Baiklah, sampai nanti," ucap Sakura sebelum mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Apa kata Ayah?" tanya Kei polos tanpa memikirkan apapun.

"Ayahmu ingin aku mengantarmu, ia bilang kau akan mengganggu pekerjaan ibumu jika berada di sini. Kau belum makan kan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"

"Tidak perlu, tinggalkan saja dia. Dia bisa bersamaku," potong Ino cepat, tanpa menyadari nada suaranya yang terkesan membentak.

"Tidak perlu begitu Ibu. Aku tahu Ibu sibuk. Aku kemari hanya ingin mengantarkan makanan itu, pasti Ibu belum makan apapun kan? Biar aku pulang bersama bibi Sakura," jawab Kei yakin, tak menyadari jawabannya telah menghancurkan perasaan ibunya. "Kami pergi dulu Ibu," sambung Kei sembari berlalu, mendahului Sakura yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kau tahu, sepertinya semua ini akan jadi semakin menarik," ucap Sakura diselingi senyum mengejek andalannya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu. Meninggalkan Ino yang hanya mampu menahan emosinya setengah mati. Salahnya memang yang memberi kesan memulai peperangan, namun ia tak pernah menyangka gadis yang menjadi lawannya akan berubah menjadi seberani ini. Ini tak baik, Ino tahu ia bisa saja kalah dan kehilangan Sasuke, bahkan Kei jika ia tak waspada.

###

"Jadi bibi seorang model?" tanya Kei mencoba terlihat tertarik. "Saat pertama bertemu kupikir bibi ini orang miskin," sambungnya pedas.

Lagi-lagi Sakura berusaha menahan diri agar tak tersedak ludahya sendiri. Bocah cilik di hadapannya ini memang memiliki kosa kata yang menyakitkan. "Aku belum menjadi model, tapi saat ini aku bersekolah di bidang modeling," jawab Sakura tak yakin.

"Padahal aku berharap kau berbeda dari wanita pada umumnya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Semua wanita selalu ingin menjadi seperti ibuku. Mereka bodoh, makannya hanya bisa mengandalkan tubuh," terang Kei merendahkan. Bukannya sakit hati, Sakura justru merasa tertarik dengan topik bahasan ini. Entah mengapa ia mendadak ingin mengenal bocah cilik di hadapannya lebih dalam. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana Kei menghadapi dunianya yang tak mudah ini.

"Apa Ibumu wanita yang seperti itu?" tanya Sakura spontan. Sukses membuat Kei mengalihkan tatapannya hanya pada dirinya. Bocah itu meletakkan alat makannya dan mengelap sisa makanan di mulutnya sebelum bicara.

"Entahlah. Aku beberapa kali melihatnya pulang diantar seorang pria, tapi kurasa itu impas mengingat aku sering mencium parfum wanita yang berbeda-beda melekat pada tubuh Ayah. Jadi, kurasa itu wajar," terang Kei panjang lebar dengan santainya. Tak ada ekspresi berarti, sukses membuat Sakura melongo tak sanggup berucap.

"Kau, sama sekali tidak keberatan?"

"Jika aku merasa keberatan, mungkinkah segalanya akan berubah? Aku hanya anak-anak bibi," jawabnya sarkatis.

Sakura merasakah ribuan ton bebatuan menimbun hatinya. Segala beban hidup ini telah mematikan perasaan bocah di hadapannya ini. Betapa teganya kedua orang tuanya, ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan ketimbang dirinya yang dibuang semenjak kecil. Kei tak seharusnya memiliki pikiran seperti ini di usianya yang masih terlalu dini. Sakura merasa bersalah, namun ia tak ingin mundur. Tidak, ia akan tetap melanjutkan rencananya.

"Bagaimana kalau mulai besok bibi saja yang menjemputmu?" tawar Sakura tulus. Kali ini tak ada senyuman palsu yang dibuat-buat seperti awal tadi. Ia mungkin akan berperang dengan ibu dari bocah cerdas di hadapannya, tapi bukan berarti Kei harus terjebak di dalamnya. Sebisa mungkin, Sakura akan berusaha untuk menjauhkan Kei dari peperangan.

"Jika kau merasa senang melakukannya," sahut Kei acuh. "Kau takkan menyuruhku membayar untuk itu kan?"

Dan pecahlah tawa itu. Untuk sejenak Sakura merasa ringan. Kei mulai membuka diri untuknya. Setidaknya ia memiliki teman yang menyenangkan dan jujur diantara kepalsuan di dunia ini. Senja itu mereka habiskan dengan membicarakan kehidupan masing-masing. Kei terlihat biasa-biasa saja menanggapi cerita Sakura meski Sakura sadar bocah itu mendengarkan dengan seksama. Dan segalanya-pun berubah. Sakura sadar ada satu hati yang harus dijaga.

###

Dengan sedikit terhuyun, Sakura melangkah memasuki apartemennya. Setelah memulangkan Kei, ia segera kembali ke apartemennya mengingat besok ia harus kembali melakukan beberapa pelatihan dan seleksi untuk persiapan fashion show pertamanya.

Hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah aroma maskulin yang tak lagi asing. Ia langsung sadar siapa yang menjadi tamu tak diundang. Dengan langkah malas, ia berjalan menuju kamar. Benar saja, Sasuke tengah duduk bersandar di ranjangnya dengan iPad di tangannya. Kacamata perseginya terlihat sedikit turun, wajahnya terlihat serius memperhatikan–entah artikel apa yang dibacanya.

Melihat pemandangan ini, entah mengapa dada Sakura terasa hangat. Ada seseorang yang menunggunya pulang. Ada orang lain di ranjangnya. Belum lagi Sasuke terlihat tak begitu menyadari kedatangannya sebelum akhirnya Sakura menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan sedikit keras.

"Kau pulang terlambat," ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sementara Sakura bersiap membersihkan diri. Tak ada jawaban, hanya gemericik air yang terdengar. "Kemana saja kau hari ini?" tanya Sasuke yang lagi-lagi tak ditanggapi lawan bicaranya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura keluar dari dalam kamar mandi lengkap dengan piama tidurnya. Aroma mint bercampur cherry memanjakan indra penciuman. Ia terlihat lebih segar meski kelelahan terpancar jelas dari raut wajahnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia mengambil posisi di samping Sasuke –membelakanginya.

"Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?" tanya Sasuke sembari melepas kaca matanya dan meletakkannya bersama iPadnya di atas meja. "Kau nampak lelah, bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Diamlah, aku sangat lelah. Besok aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi," sahut Sakura kesal.

"Begitukah?"

Tak ada jawaban, namun Sasuke yakin gadis itu masih terjaga. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbaring miring menghadap punggung Sakura. Memandangi surai pink milik gadis itu tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Ia suka, sangat suka. Bahkan ia mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menerkamnya sekarang. Tidak, Sasuke harus menjaga kesuciannya hingga gadis itu mau memberikannya dengan suka rela.

"Aku menghabiskan waktu bersama Kei hari ini," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Sejak kapan kau peduli pada putraku?"

"Aku senang berbincang dengannya. Dia cerdas dan menyenangkan."

"Jangan seret Kei dalam masalah kita," ujar Sasuke tenang namun tegas. Ia serius, Kei adalah hartanya yang paling berarti. Ia takkan membiarkan Sakura atau siapapun menjadikan putranya sebagai alat.

"Tenanglah. Aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya. Dia anak yang manis dan lucu. Sama sepertimu."

Mendengar ucapan Sakura tak urung membuat Sasuke terkekeh ringan, "Jadi menurutmu aku lucu?"

"Kau lucu, menggelikan, dan menyebalkan," jawab Sakura iseng sebelum memejamkan matanya. "Aku menyukaimu," gumamnya kemudian sebelum tenggelam bersama mimpi. Gumaman pelan, namun masih sempat terdengar Sasuke. Pria itu hanya tersenyum sebelum menarik Sakura dalam dekapannya.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Tak ada jawaban. Beberapa saat kemudian deru nafas beraturan milik Sakura memanjakan pendengarannya. Gadis itu terlelap dengan mudahnya. Tak memperdulikan pria yang kini mendekapnya. Sasuke mendengus, ia memang harus bersabar menghadapi gadis belia ini. Sakura berbeda dengan wanita yang biasa ia tiduri. Ia bukan wanita manja yang akan dengan mudahnya tunduk jika dilempar segepok uang.

Ketimbang memikirkan hal-hal bodoh yang mungkin hanya akan membuang energinya, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasuki gerbang mimpinya sendiri. Tentang Sakura? Masih banyak waktu untuk itu.

Ya, Sasuke harus belajar dan berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan dunia muda Sakura.

###

Kei memandangi sosok wanita dewasa yang kini tengah mematut diri di depan cermin. Wanita itu terlihat sibuk menata rambut panjangnya yang hari ini nampak berbeda. Surai pirang itu sedikit berombak pada ujung-ujungnya, menunjang penampilan wanita berpostur sempurna yang selalu dijuluki ratu fashion itu.

"Ibu akan menjemputku hari ini?" tanya Kei penuh harap meski berusaha ditekan.

Ino menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, mengalihkan tatapannya pada anak kesayangannya yang kini tengah memandangnya memohon. Jujur saja jadwalnya hari ini penuh, mustahil rasanya meluangkan waktu untuk menjemput Kei tepat waktu. "Bagaimana kalau hari ini kau libur sekolah dulu? Ibu harus melihat lokasi, kau mau ikut?" tawar Ino akhirnya.

Kei nampak berfikir sejenak, antara tertarik dan tidak. "Sepertinya menarik," jawabnya kemudian diiringi senyuman senang sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mempersiapkan diri.

Ino memandang punggung kecil yang kini menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Mendadak rasa resah dan khawatir menjalari hatinya. Bagaimana jika Sakura benar-benar ingin merebut segala yang telah menjadi miliknya selama ini? Sasuke, Kei, dan semua yang dengan susah payah dibangunnya dari nol.

Diletakkannya sisir yang semula ia gunakan menata rambut cantiknya, kemudian kembali memandangi paras eloknya yang terpantul dalam cermin di hadapannya. Apa kurangnya? Ia cantik. Sasuke pernah bersusah payah mendapatkannya. Ia menarik, setidaknya begitulah anggapan publik selama ini.

Tapi melihat kehadiran sesosok gadis bermuka dua yang memasuki kehidupannya akhir-akhir ini tak urung membuatnya ketakutan juga. Harus ia akui, gadis itu menarik. Ia yakin dengan mudah Sakura akan diterima publik. Mengingat hal itu, Ino kembali mendesah frustasi. Tidak, ia tidak boleh kalah apalagi mengalah. Gadis itu hanya gadis biasa, dan akan selamanya seperti itu.

###

Setengah tergesa, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan tempat rekan-rekannya berkumpul. Sial! Ia lupa memasang alarm sehingga membuatnya bangun kesiangan. Pagi ini adalah hari pertama untuk seleksi pagelaran busana edisi musim semi. Ia adalah anggota baru, tidak seharusnya ia membuat kesalahan besar, apalagi terlambat.

Berkali-kali ia meruntuki diri hingga akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar dan segera membukanya. Kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba sontak mengejutkan seisi ruangan—membuat seluruh mata tertuju padanya.

Sakura tersenyum kaku sembari masih terengah pelan. Di hadapannya berdiri belasan model dan beberapa orang pria yang diketahuinya adalah pemilik modal, serta seorang desainer yang terpaksa menghentikan penjelasannya dan turut mengalihkan pandangan bingung padanya.

Menyadari kesalahannya, Sakura buru-buru membungkukkan badan memohon maaf. Segera sang pengajar—Tsunade menariknya masuk untuk diperkenalkan pada sang desainer.

"Namanya Sakura. Ia baru bergabung dengan kami, mohon maafkan kelancangannya," ucap Tsunade menengahi keheningan.

Sakura kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh hormat sebelum kembali menegakkan badan dan memandang sosok pria melambai di hadapannya yang kini tengah memberinya pandangan meneliti. "Maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya telah lancang dan mengintrupsi Anda," ucapnya lembut sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya sekali lagi.

Lee—nama pria itu. Mendadak tersenyum girang sembari menepukkan telapak tangannya. Matanya yang semula terlihat garang mendadak berbinar sebelum akhirnya meraih jemari halus Sakura. "Musim semi. Ah, kau adalah musim semi," ucapnya girang sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Sakura.

"Kau, bawa busana utama kita kemari," ucap sang desainer pada salah satu asistennya yang masih bengong melihat perubahan ekspresi bosnya. Sang asisten buru-buru pergi dan segera melaksanakan perintah sebelum si bos mengulanginya.

"Biar kuurus gadis ini, kau boleh kembali ke posisimu," ucap Lee pada Tsunade yang akhirnya hanya mengangguk patuh. "Mari, kuperkenalkan pada rekan satu tim kita," ucap Lee kepada model barunya sembari mengangkat jemari Sakura dalam genggamannya layaknya seorang putri terhormat.

Sakura tersenyum canggung kemudian mengikuti langkah kaki sang desainer yang tak lagi bisa dibilang muda itu dengan canggung. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat satu persatu model yang kini tengah tersenyum ramah padanya. Sakura balik tersenyum, dalam benaknya ia membatin. Ternyata ini tak seburuk bayangannya.

Sakura tak begitu memperhatikan ucapan si bos yang kini tengah memperkenalkan satu persatu model-model yang telah biasa ikut dalam pagelaran busananya. Ia hanya berusaha menunjukkan wajah bersahabat dan bersikap seramah mungkin. Model-model ini memang telah mendapat pelatihan beberapa hari ini, dan Sakura baru saja bergabung.

"Mengingat Tsunade begitu ngotot memasukkanmu, aku sangat penasaran. Tak kusangka kau memang sosok yang sangat menarik," ujar Lee kemayu. Sakura kembali tersenyum. Namun senyumnya mendadak sirna saat mendapati sosok yang baru saja datang.

"Kudengar kau menggantikan posisiku dengan model baru tanpa pengalaman itu? Apa kau gila?" ucap wanita dengan rambut pirang itu geram. Sepasang aquamarine itu mengkilat benci menatap gadis bersurai pink yang kini menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Ia tak tahu bahwa Ino adalah salah satu bagian dari tim.

"Tenanglah nona Yamanaka. Tuan Lee memang menginginkan wajah baru untuk diperkenalkan pada publik. Wajah yang akan menghiasi sampul majalah edisi musim semi," terang Tsunade selaku pembimbing model sekaligus pengarah konsep.

Ino memandang lekat-lekat paras cantik Sakura yang kini memandangnya tak peduli.

"Maafkan saya nona Yamanaka. Saya tidak tahu menahu mengenai siapa yang akan membawakan busana utama. Saya hanya mengikuti keinginan atasan," ucap Sakura lembut dan teratur—tanpa emosi.

"Aku ingin busanaku dibawakan orang yang tepat. Musim semi. Begitu melihat Sakura aku langsung menemukan musim semi di sana. Lagipula benar apa yang dikatakan Tsunade, Konoha membutuhkan wajah baru di dunia fashion. Dan kurasa ini saat yang tepat untuk memperkenalkan Sakura dengan kecantikan alaminya," terang Lee panjang lebar setelah lama berpikir.

Ino memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan emosi. Sementara tangannya telah menggenggam rapat hingga urat-uratnya terlihat jelas di sana. ia kemudian menghela napas. Ini tidak benar, ia adalah model nomor satu. Jangan sampai karirnya runtuh hanya karena sifat kekanakan dalam dirinya.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu. Maafkan aku, aku terlalu terbawa emosi," ucap ino kemudian setelah merasa lebih tenang. Dipaksakannya seulas senyum, sebelum akhirnya mengulurkan tangan demi menjabat tangan saingannya. "Selamat bergabung," ucapnya datar diselingi senyuman angkuhnya. Sakura yang merasa tertantang akhirnya membalas jabat tangan wanita di hadapannya. Ia tak banyak berucap, hanya mengulas senyum tipis yang terkesan tak kalah sinis, namun tetap anggun.

###

Sasuke mendengarnya. Tsunade berhasil meyakinkan Lee bahwa Sakura adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk mengenakan busana musim semi rancangannya. Benar, ini semua memang terjadi atas campur tangan Sasuke sebagai salah satu pemilik modal. Ia mulai menyadari betapa Sakura ingin menyaingi istrinya semenjak gadis itu berkata, _"Aku ingin mengambil pendidikan modeling."_

Sasuke tahu betul, fashion bukanlah dunia Sakura. Ia tahu gadis macam apa dia, namun mendukungnya juga, setidaknya ini akan menjadi tontonan menarik. Dua wanita dalam hidupnya bersaing. Yang satu berusaha mempertahankan, sementara yang lain berusaha merebut. Ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

Sedang enak-enaknya membayangkan, tiba-tiba ketukan pintu menyadarkannya. Nampak seorang pemuda pucat melongok masuk melalui sela-sela pintu, kemudian memberikan seulas senyum aneh andalannya.

"Hai paman," sapanya hangat sebelum akhirnya masuk tanpa diperintah. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Ada apa kau kemari, Sai? Apa yang membuat pelukis kesayangan Itachi mendatangi kantorku?" ujar Sasuke jenaka, mengundang kekehan ringan lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengantarkan beberapa desain bangunan yang kau minta Paman. Maaf, aku baru bisa menyelesaikannya, aku baru saja bebas dari timbunan tugas kuliahku," tutur Sai panjang lebar sembari menunjukkan desain yang diminta Sasuke.

"Aku heran kenapa kau tidak mengambil jurusan Arsitektur saja. Desainmu begitu menarik Sai," aku Sasuke jujur.

Sai hanya tersenyum sebelum menimpali, "Rasanya akan berbeda paman. Aku lebih suka begini. Lagipula aku hanya suka mendesain, soal bangun-membangun atau perhitungan aku tak begitu menyukainya. Sudah banyak ahli yang bisa menanganinya paman."

Jawaban Sai tak urung mengundang kekehan Sasuke. Sejenak hening menyelimuti, sementara Sasuke memperhatikan lebaran-lembaran di tangannya dengan senyuman puas.

"Tentang gadis itu," ucap Sai tiba-tiba, mengentikan gerakan tangan Sasuke yang mendadak freeze. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap keponakannya. "Siapa sebenarnya dia paman? Kau tidak mungkin memberikan beasiswa tanpa ada timbal balik yang bisa kau dapatkan."

Sasuke terdiam, kemudian mengulas senyum. "Bagaimana? Apa bakatnya sudah terlihat? Dia adalah teman salah satu putri rekan bisnisku di Sunagakure. Saat bertemu dengannya, aku bisa melihat bakat dalam dirinya, jadi aku menawarkan beasiswa untuknya. Maklum, dia dari kalangan kurang mampu."

"Benarkah? Apa paman tahu kalau dia dulu tinggal di panti asuhan?"

"Tentu aku tahu. Kami sering membicarakan kehidupannya semasa di panti. Kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya?" tanya Sasuke telak.

Sai tersenyum, terdapat rona tipis di pipinya saat mendapati pertanyaan terang-terangan pamannya. Sasuke melihatnya. Keponakannya memang tertarik pada gadis pilihannya itu. "Kalau kau memang menyukainya, kenapa tidak berusaha mendekati?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Ia ingin terlihat normal di mata keponakannya ini, ia tak ingin relasi antara dirinya dan Sakura terbongkar.

"Kau tahu aku bukan tipe pria seperti itu," jawab Sai malu. Gotcha! Keponakannya memang sedang jatuh cinta.

Sasuke terkekeh, kemudian memberikan sarannya. "Coba saja dulu. Kudengar dia anak yang supel. Aku yakin dia akan mudah bergaul denganmu," ucapnya santai.

Sai menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, kemudian bergumam pelan, "Kenapa aku jadi curhat padamu sih paman? Aku merasa bagaikan remaja labil sekarang," ucapnya sungkan—mangundang tawa Sasuke yang sendari tadi ditahannya.

###

Sakura baru saja berniat pulang ketika tanpa sengaja matanya menemukan sosok mungil duplikat Sasuke kini tengah bermain dengan PSPnya sendirian. Sakura tersenyum, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati bocah imut itu.

"Kau sendirian? Dimana ibumu?" sapa Sakura sembari duduk di samping Kei yang terlihat sibuk sendiri. Entah naluri dari mana, tangannya mengelus kepala Kei dengan sayang. Bocah kecil ini, begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Ibu belum kembali, apa bibi tahu dimana dia?" tanya Kei kesal sembari meletakkan PSPnya setengah membanting. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan bosan. "Aku ingin pulang saja. Tahu begini tadi aku tidak ikut," omelnya lucu.

Kei dan kosa katanya yang beragam. Bocah itu lucu sekali, ternyata ia adalah sosok yang banyak bicara meski terlihat begitu dingin dari luar. Sakura hanya tersenyum sebelum berkata, "Ibumu sedang mencoba beberapa pakaian yang harus dibawakannya. Ada beberapa busana baru," jawab Sakura sembari merapikan rambut dengan model persis milik sang ayah itu. "Kau mau es krim? Kudengar di sekitar sini ada kedai es krim baru. Rasa apa yang kau suka?"

Kei memandang bibi merah muda di sampingnya dengan tatapan curiga. Kenapa wanita ini selalu berusaha mendekatinya sih?

"Bibi yang traktir?" tanyanya masih dengan tatapan malas.

Sakura lagi-lagi tertawa. "Baiklah, kali ini aku yang traktir," ucapnya di sela-sela tawa yang masih mengalun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengajak Ayah? Biasanya Ayah yang mengajakku makan es krim. Ibu selalu melarangku, katanya aku bisa sakit," pinta Kei sembari melangkah di samping wanita yang beberapa hari ini mengganggunya. Tidak sepenuhnya mengganggu juga sih. Harus diakui, menurut Kei Sakura adalah gadis yang menyenangkan. Hanya saja perkataan ibunya saat hari dimana mereka bertemu masih terngiang di kepalanya.

"Ibumu benar. Makan es krim memang tidak boleh sering-sering. Nanti kau bisa sakit gigi," terang Sakura membenarkan. "Kau ingin mengajak Ayahmu? Apakah dia tidak sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak, aku baru saja menelfonnya. Dia mungkin sudah menunggu kita di bawah. Aku memintanya menjemputku tadi," jawab Kei santai. Tanpa sengaja, entah naluri atau apa, Kei tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Sakura. Tak hanya Sakura, Kei sendiri juga terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya. "Maaf bibi, Ibu dulu biasa menggandengku seperti ini. Apa bibi keberatan?"

Sakura terdiam, kemudian tersenyum kepadanya, "Tentu saja tidak. Bibi senang jika diijinkan menggandengmu," ucapnya riang sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan sembari mengayun-ayunkan tangannya.

Kei tersenyum. Semua kata-kata ibunya di malam saat mereka pulang dari restoran tiba-tiba menghilang. Untuk sejenak ia ingin menikmati kasih sayang yang telah lama dirindukannya. Genggaman Sakura terasa hangat di tangannya. Ia senang, sangat senang ketika membayangkan mereka akan pergi bertiga bersama sang Ayah.

###

Sasuke memandang heran dua orang yang mendadak begitu akrab. Kei terlihat begitu senang, dan tertawa sumringah setiap Sakura melontarkan leluconnya. Ia masih tak percaya putranya bisa sedemikian girangnya.

Sasuke tahu Sakura memang mudah akrab dengan siapa saja, tetapi putranya? Kei bahkan menunjukkan ekspresi tak suka ketika bertemu Sakura pertama kali. Sebenarnya mantra apa yang digunakan gadis itu? Semudah itukah Kei mengubah pandangannya tentang Sakura?

"..dan ketika mereka menjatuhkan selimut yang baru saja kucuci, ibu panti langsung marah besar dan menyuruh mereka mencucinya kembali diluar. Padalah saat itu musim dingin," tutur Sakura, mengundang tawa Kei dan senyuman hangat Sasuke.

"Apa tinggal di panti menyenangkan?" tanya Kei polos.

"Mmmm...menyenangkan karena aku tak pernah kesepian. Aku selalu dikelilingi teman-teman yang menyayangiku. Juga ibu panti, yang meskipun gendut dan galak, tapi ia penuh perhatian," tutur Sakura dengan senyuman yang seolah terpatri permanen di bibirnya.

"Kedengarannya lebih menyenangkan daripada rumahku."

DEG!

Sasuke tiba-tiba kehilangan senyumannya. Ia tahu sekarang kenapa Kei terlihat begitu bahagia di samping Sakura. Bocah itu tak lagi merasa kesepian. Ia senang memiliki teman baru yang bisa mengerti dunianya.

"Aku menyukaimu bibi," ucap Kei diakhiri cengiran khasnya.

Sakura tersenyum. Kemudian melirik Sasuke yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Pria dewasa itu menggeleng, entah apa maksudnya. Tapi Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah yang kini tengah menyendok es krimnya syahdu.

Biarkan saja, Kei pantas mendapat haknya. Jika Ino tak bisa mengasihinya, Sakura yakin dirinya bisa. Jika bukan sebagai ibu, setidaknya sebagai sahabat. Sakura sama sekali tidak berniat merebut apalagi menjadikan Kei sebagai alat. Sakura tahu bagaimana rasanya ada dalam posisi Kei. Maka dari itu, ia akan tetap mendekatinya walau Sasuke menentangnya.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Ino melihatnya. Melihat canda tawa Sakura bersama putranya. Melihat senyuman dan tatapan sayang Sasuke untuk gadis yang kini mendapat predikat 'musim semi' itu. Matanya berkilat marah sembari memukul setir di hadapannya. Ia kesal, benar-benar kesal dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Ia tak menyangka gadis itu akan berbuat sejauh ini. Ini keterlaluan.

"Aku tak boleh membiarkannya. Aku...aku harus menjaga milikku agar tak jatuh ke tangannya," gumamnya berkali-kali. Sepasang aquamarinenya menggelap, digelinangi air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Ia merasa begitu menyedihkan karena tak bisa menjaga keutuhan rumah tangganya. Ia merasa terpukul karena tak bisa menjadi sosok ibu yang baik untuk anaknya. Ia sangat sedih. Terlalu sedih hingga tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Jika dia bisa menghancurkanku. Aku harus bisa membuatnya merasakan sakit yang lebih dari apa yang kurasakan. Harus," geramnya sebelum menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan memacu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"_**Kau menginginkan perang? Dengan senang hati akan kulayani."**_

###

Sakura membolak-balikkan agenda yang diterimanya dari ibu panti. Catatan itu milik ibunya, mungkin bisa dibilang itu adalah diary yang berisi curahan hati sang ibu. Di dalamnya juga terdapat pesan untuknya yang ditulis sebelum sang ibu memutuskan membuangnya di panti. Sakura mendapatkannya sebelum memutuskan untuk merantau ke Konoha. Sang Ibu panti memberikannya agenda ini, serta sebuah kalung yang ditemukannya bersama dengan sebuah amplop bertuliskan _**Sakura.**_

"_**Hanya ini yang ditinggalkan ibumu."**_

Sakura memandangi kalung berliontin kristal dengan bentuk lonjong. Jika diletakkan dibawah cahaya, liontin itu akan memunculkan warna pelangi yang sangat cantik. Sakura tersenyum, ia teringat tujuan awal dirinya datang ke Konoha, ia ingin mencari sang Ibu. Dari catatan yang ditinggalkan ibunya, Sakura mengetahui bahwa wanita itu berasal dari Konoha.

Sakura bukannya tidak bahagia tinggal bersama pria kaya raya itu. Hanya saja tujuan utamanya kemari adalah mencari ibu kandungnya. Tiga hari sudah berlalu. Segalanya berjalan lancar dan Sakura bersyukur dikelilingi orang-orang yang mendukungnya—kecuali Yamanaka itu memang. Wanita itu memang tak melakukan apa-apa di depannya, tapi ia tahu diam-diam musuh anehnya itu tengah mencari info tentang dirinya. Sakura sih cuek-cuek saja. Sasuke yang terus berusaha melindungi identitasnya. Ia tak ingin karir yang baru saja dimulai gadisnya hancur begitu saja hanya karena persoalan latar belakang.

Tanpa disadarinya, pria yang tengah tanpa sengaja melintas dalam benaknya itu mengawasinya dari belakang. Rupanya pria itu telah lama memperhatikan dirinya yang sendari tadi sibuk sendiri dengan barang-barang penuh kenangan peninggalan ibunya.

Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian mendekati tubuh gadis belia di hadapannya. Tangan kekarnya menelusup, menyentuh perut datar Sakura, membuat gadis itu tersentak dan buru-buru memasukkan barang-barang itu ke dalam kotak, namun Sasuke mencegahnya. Sasuke merebut kalung berliontin kristal itu dari tangan Sakura, kemudian meperhatikannya—masih dengan mendekap gadisnya dari belakang.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan ini?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Ia sepertinya pernah melihat kalung serupa, tapi ia benar-benar tak mengingat milik siapa.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sakura acuh sembari mengambil kembali kalung itu dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam kotak rahasianya.

Sasuke masih mengurungnya dalam lengan kokohnya, membuatnya terjepit antara dada bidang pria itu dan meja di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa bersikap begitu hangat saat bersama Kei. Dan sekarang kembali mengacuhkanku? Betapa teganya dirimu," tutur Sasuke dengan nada merajuk.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. pria itu memandangnya jenaka. Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke wajah gadis yang kini mengerenyit curiga.

"Kau menolakku lagi?"

Sakura mendecih sebal mendengar pertanyaan menggelikan yang ditujukan padanya. "Apa aku berhak menolak? Sejak kapan aku punya hak untuk itu?" tanyanya sengit.

Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian tanpa aba-aba dikecupnya bibir gadis manis miliknya itu. Hanya kecupan singkat, Sasuke segera mengakhirinya sebelum Sakura sempat menikmati. "Akan kubuat kau menyerahkan diri dengan suka rela. Lihat saja nanti," bisiknya hangat. Membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau bersabar tuan muda."

Sasuke terkekeh ringan, kemudian mengacak rambut gadisnya gemas. "Aku sedang berusaha untuk itu," ucapnya sebelum berlalu.

"Mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

"Pulang?"

"Kau pikir aku manusia tanpa rumah?" tanya Sasuke setengah menyindir. "Kau menolakku, untuk apa aku tidur denganmu? Banyak wanita yang menungguku. Tidurlah!" ucapnya asal sebelum menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Dasar pria gila!" gumam Sakura kesal sebelum memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya. Ia lelah, dan pertempuran masih panjang. Sebaiknya ia menyiapkan diri. Karena sepertinya esok akan lebih sulit.

TBC

**Prev next chap :**

"Apa ada sesuatu antara Ayah dan bibi Sakura?"

.

.

"Bisa-bisanya kau membawanya di antara kita!"

.

.

"Kau pikir aku akan mundur?"

.

.

"Sakura...ada yang harus kau ketahui tentangnya."

.

.

"Jika ini tentang siapa orang tuaku, itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu!"

.

.

"Kau yakin tentang ini?"

"Aku tak pernah seyakin ini."

.

.

"Haruskah aku melawannya?"

**Author's note :**

Saya tahu saya berdosa. Saya tahu saya bersalah. Maafkan saya -_-

Thanks to :

Novrie TomatoCherry

MimiChu Achita

iya baka-san

iya baka-san

Retno UchiHaruno

Vania uchiharuno

YashiUchiHatake

uchiha-kun

kithara_

BlueHaruchi Uchiha

skyesphantom

Trancy Anafeloz

saya mohon

NenSaku

sakuraBELONGtoSASUKE

Aoi Ciel

Karasu Uchiha

Sindi 'Kucing Pink

WinterCerry

FairyLucyka

Kim Na Na

Baby Kim

Konoha Girls

**and also**

Nicke (I don't know how to spell your name girl!)

Juga buat semua yg udah fave, read, atau bahkan nagih saya di sana-sini. Maaf kalau belum bisa memuaskan kalian semua. Thanks for support me. Love you all : )


End file.
